


The Tutor

by belizafryler



Series: The Tutor [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CAN I JUST SCREAM INTERNALLY EXTERNALLY ETERNALLY, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, aaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, rumpelstartskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin's price was her, but she was not to become his maid, she was going to become his son's tutor. But unbeknownst to the mage, he had not planned to fall for Belle and he was caught, hook, line and sinker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The golden room was bleak and devoid of all hope. That is, until Rumpelstiltskin appeared, his face dark and downcast. His green scales are what Belle noticed first. The grey-green textured skin would always be what she noticed first, what she recalled of him when she closed her eyes and brought his image to her mind.

“Well that was a bit of a let down.” His voice. Gods, Belle thought, if this was our only option left, I’m glad I’m here to see it. Rumpelstiltskin is certainly.. Interesting. Her thoughts were interrupted as Rumpelstiltskin strut around the room, looking as if he owned the place. “I believe I was summoned, something along the lines of, help, help! We’re dying! Can you save us? And the answer is… Yes. I can. For a price.” He trilled, his voice full of laughter.. as if he thought this was a funny problem, rather than the dire issue that it was.

“We sent you promises of gold.” Her father, King Maurice, interjected, looking as if he’d already been beaten. Belle hated that in her father; that he gave up so easily. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on such facts, however, as she glanced back at Rumpelstiltskin, waiting for his response.

“You see, I make gold.” he taunted. “No, my price is something a bit more… special.” he looked around the room, finally stopping and pinning his gaze on the brunette. “My price- is her.”

“No.” Gaston, her betrothed, shouted. “The lady is engaged… to me.” he interjected. Belle narrowly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his daring. 

“I wasn’t asking for her marital status, boy. I’m not looking for love… I’m looking for a tutor. For my son.” Belle’s eyes met his at this, and she smiled just a little. A tutor… How wonderful would that be, to actually help educate someone? She stepped forward, and Gaston put an arm in front of her to keep her still.

“No, you can’t have her.” Maurice said firmly. Rumpelstiltskin smirked, and looked around as if bored. “Very well then. Enjoy your little ogre war.” he taunted. Belle wouldn’t let that be the last chance she had to get away from marriage, gone. She pushed Gaston’s hand away and said, “Wait.”

“My family, my friends, they will all live?” Belle asked, her voice breaking as she tried not to hear the shouting that Gaston and her father were doing.

“You have my word.” Rumpelstiltskin gave her an extravagant bow, and she let out a nervous giggle. 

“Then you have mine -- I will go with you… forever.” she murmured, and though the room had moments ago been fairly wild, it stopped at her words. She placed her hand in his, sealing the deal.

“Well, then. I suppose we have a deal. I’ll be back in an hour, make preparations. Take only what’s necessary. I will provide the rest,” Rumpelstiltskin informed Belle. “And.. Just to make sure nothing hinders you,” he added, winking at her as he froze the room. “Go now. I’ll meet you here in an hour.” And Belle nodded, grateful that she wouldn’t have to explain her choice to her father or Gaston.

Belle made her way across the room, into the hall, and then turning to the right, she went into her room. It was gaily coloured, with pinks and reds, and it was completely unlike her. Well, perhaps, she amended, the room had held some appeal when she was younger… Like seven. Now, however, the room held no appeal. The only thing that she would miss, the thing that made her heartache at the thought of losing it, were all of her books. She could not, would not, take all of them.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t pack a few with her dresses and such. She would be becoming a tutor, after all. Perhaps the child would be in need of books to learn from. Belle took care to select only her very favourites.

After forty five minutes, Belle was packed. She had dresses, she had her underpinnings and she had her books. She did not see it fit to bring anything else along. Toying with her mother’s necklace round her neck, she heaved the suitcase off the bed.

She lugged the suitcase down the hall and back into the war room, where Rumpelstiltskin was standing. “I’ve packed everything I deemed necessary, sir.” she said quietly. “Would you like to say goodbye, then?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, soft as she was. 

“Yes, thank you Sir.” Belle said, her eyes shutting tightly as she pictured the anxiety on her father - and friend’s - faces. She did, however, spare a thought to how kind Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be treating her -- now at least. With an extravagant hand gesture, King Maurice and Sir Gaston were restored to their moving abilities. 

“Belle! You cannot- you cannot go with this monster.” Maurice pleaded with her. Rumpelstiltskin had the nerve to look offended. “Rumpelstiltskin is just a man with magic, Papa. It has been decided.” Belle said quietly. “Nobody decides my fate but me.” She added firmly, glaring at Gaston.

Gaston sighed but did not otherwise try to convince her. He knew that his future wife -- or who should have, would have, been his future wife -- was stubborn, and for some reason, she’d chosen to do this. He opened his arms, and enveloped her. “Be safe, Belle.” he whispered in her hair, kissing it just barely.

“I will, Gaz. You too, okay? Promise me you’ll look after Papa..” she trembled in his arms, feeling the last bits of her courage leave way for fear. “I will.” Gaston promised, kissing her once more on the head. “Now go say goodbye to him, Belle...” he suggested, releasing her from his grip, his voice seeming to be saddened by the prospect of losing her.

Belle nodded slowly, gazing at him intently. She knew she’d never see the friend in front of her again; she wanted the last image of him she had to be a good one.

Belle slowly made her way over to her father, where he was looking at her with shame in his eyes. “I’ll get you back, my girl.” he whispered into her hair, gripping her tightly. “I’ll protect you.” he promised.

But Belle shook her head. “I will go with him, Papa. My protection is up to him, now.” she smiled a little. “Wouldn’t it have been nice if it had always been so easy? To be protected by a powerful sorcerer…” Belle drifted off at the further colouring of Maurice’s already ruddy complexion. She drew back after kissing her father on the lips.

“I love you, Papa.” she whispered before stepping towards The Dark One.


	2. Chapter One

Rumpelstiltskin was sure his son was going to be angry with him. He was also fairly certain that the pretty brunette of a princess he’d brought with him was going to club him with that book he’d let her bring. A quick glance at the princess in question brought him up short. He hadn’t really taken the time to look at her before now. She was very pretty, brown haired and blue eyed. The golden dress she wore was loose around her, perhaps from the famine from the ogre wars had not left her untouched.

“Sir?” The brunette asked, face flushed from the magic she’d just experienced. He gave her a questioning look. “What am I to do now?”” she requested to know. “Ah, yes.” Rumpelstiltskin tittered in his shrill voice. He gave a little showy hand gesture, a smirk evolving onto his face.

“Your duties here will be minimal, or great, depending on how well you like children.” Rumpelstiltskin told her. The brunette, Belle, froze. “Children, sir?” she squeaked, despite the fact she’d been told she would become a tutor to his child. No doubt she’d heard many a story about how he’d kidnapped children. Best to set that to rest, then.

“Just one, lass. My son, Baelfire. Here he comes,” he said presently as Baelfire came running up to his father. “Hi papa!” he said excitedly, a boy of seven. “Who is this?” he asked, looking at Belle.

“This is Princess Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin said extravagantly. “She will be your new best friend, son.” he smiled at his son, and as Belle watched him interact with the child, she rather thought that perhaps the stories of the feared Dark One should be laid to rest.

“Hi Princess!” Baelfire exclaimed, looking over his father’s shoulder at the girl. No, she was definitely a woman, Bae thought, since why would Papa have brought a girl to take care of him? “Hello master Baelfire.” Belle said, dipping into a curtsy. Bae scrambled out of his father’s hold to bow back at her, making himself giggle. For when, before now, had he had such a chance as he did now? To bow at a real, live, breathing princess? She was so pretty, too. Baelfire noticed what his father had not; her kindly smile and the light in her eyes, although the light had dimmed significantly after parting from her family.

“Are you really here to be my new best friend?” Bae demanded to know. “Among other things,” Rumpelstiltskin answered for her. “She will be your tutor as well as the one who will protect you should I leave for a long deal.” Rumpel continued. “And she will help you with whatever else you can think of.” he promised.

Belle found herself nodding along with what Rumpelstiltskin was saying. She could do that, be a friend to this lonely boy. It would be easy enough; the boy seemed very kind and likeable. She took the chance now, with her two masters talking, to look around the room Rumpelstiltskin had summoned them into.

It was a large room, very nicely kept, and had rich colours. The dark reds accented the lush browns, and there were tan coloured couches, as well as a black table in the very middle of the room. The thing about the table that enchanted Belle the most was that each of the chairs were white, but they had childish globs of paint on them. 

Belle couldn’t help giggle a little at that, the small gesture showing her that yes, there was more to this famed dark one than met the eye. No evil being would have let such childish furniture feature in his house.

She turned, looking over at the corner of the room, where she noticed a spinning wheel, when she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Baelfire smiling up at her. “Yes?” she asked with a gentle smile of her own, unable to stop it. 

“Papa says I’m to show you your room.” Baelfire explained. Belle nodded, her smile not leaving as she let Baelfire take her hand. He led her gently down the hall, then down another to the left of that, until they reached a hallway with just two rooms.

“Here we are,” Bae said cheerfully. “My room is right across from yours,” he explained. “So if you get scared, I’ll be here to ‘tect you.” he grinned. Belle laughed softly, squeezing his hand, which was still encased in hers. “Why thankyou, kind sir.” she said gallantly, bending down impulsively to kiss his head. She made a vow of her own, silent though it was, to protect this child as well. This child was so sweet, and innocent, she wanted to keep him as such always.

Baelfire blushed from his forehead down to the tip of his chin, but she did not mind. It was clear to her that this little boy needed all the affection she could give him, and by the Gods, she would give it freely.

“Anyway, come in.” Baelfire told her, still flushed slightly, but trying valiantly to ignore it. He pushed open the door to the room on the left, and she found herself taking a sharp intake of breath. Somehow, this room, though it was significantly smaller than her one at home, was definitely homier than anything she’d had the pleasure of calling hers.

It was dark blue, with lighter accents, and had a canopy on top of it. There was brown wood that held the bed up, and the blanket itself looked warm and comfortable, dyed a light cyan. She gasped lowly, looking around the room. She was even pleasantly surprised to see a small bookshelf.

She moved over towards the bookshelf, almost without realising it. “Do you like to read, Baelfire?” Belle asked, looking at her new charge as she picked up a book idly, stroking it’s spine. Bae’s face fell, and he shook his head. “I don’t know how to read.” he admitted.

Belle frowned to herself, and she offered him her hand. He took it, and she squeezed. “It will be my first duty to teach you then,” She said cheerfully. “Reading is my favourite thing to do.” she admitted, looking at the book lovingly. It was Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

“What’s this?” Baelfire chirped, looking at the book for himself. He noticed that while it was very pretty looking on the outside, all that was inside were words. “It’s a story,” Belle began with a smile, sitting on her new bed and gesturing for him to follow her.

“About what?” Baelfire plopped down beside her, looking at her curiously. “Well,” Belle said kindly. “It’s about this orphan boy, who grew up with his aunt, uncle and cousin.” She told him. “Then one day, when he turned eleven, he found out….” Belle trailed off, looking at Bae slyly.

“What did he find out? That his mama and papa weren’t dead?” Bae asked hopefully. He liked a story with a good ending.

But Belle shook her head regretfully. “Something else,” she said. “Harry found out he was a wizard.” She whispered excitedly, looking at Bae, noticing the way his face lit up. “A wizard? Like papa? Was he a good one?” Bae demanded to know.

“He was a very good wizard,” Belle told him. “I’ll teach you to read using this book, if you like.” She suggested, halfway hesitantly. But Baelfire nodded excitedly. “Yes, please!” he requested.

“Okay,” Belle agreed with a smile. “We’ll start tomorrow. It’s getting late.” She pointed out. Baelfire nodded obediently. “Come on, let’s see if Papa has supper ready then!” he suggested.

Baelfire hopped off of the bed and took her hand, helping Belle to get up as well before he lead her down the hall and into the dining room, which she’d seen before, but now the table she’d thought so charming was lavished with food. 

“I trust Baelfire showed you to your room, Princess?” Rumpelstiltskin asked as they all sat to dinner.

“Yes, thank you. It’s beautiful.” Belle said gratefully, helping Bae ladle some mashed potatoes from a bowl.

“Baelfire chose the colours,” Rumpelstiltskin made a flamboyant gesture. “I simply made the furniture as you’re accustomed to.” he said.

Belle gave him a small smile before turning to Baelfire. “What a lovely eye you have, Baelfire.” she smiled at him, a true smile. The boy was very sweet, how could she help it?

The rest of the meal was, for the most part, spent in silence, although Baelfire did ask the oddest questions at times. Like, “What was being a princess like, Belle?” and “Did she have a husband? Or someone she was going to marry?”

The answer to that last question was a sigh. “Yes,” she said at last. “But he was more like a brother to me. I wouldn't have truly been able to marry him for that fact.” She explained, and Bae nodded in understanding. 

Belle did not particularly mean to look at Rumpelstiltskin as she went on about how she thought love was layered, more of a mystery… And yet she found his gaze smouldering right back at her. She blushed under his gaze, but she did not turn away.

Rumpelstiltskin was the one who eventually broke the stare, he looking down at Baelfire. She smiled to herself before doing the same. “I think it’s high time I put my young master to bed, what do you think Sir?” Belle asked, her mouth opening with a click from its disuse.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, and ruffled Baelfire’s hair. “I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast, son. Alright? Belle can tend to you if you’ve a nightmare, yes?” he asked, looking at Belle questioningly. She nodded readily enough. She would not, in all truth, mind at all if this child woke her up. She was sure it would be sweetly enough.

“But of course. What are tutors and friends for if not to be woken when you’re upset?” Belle smiled down at Baelfire, who giggled a little. “Okay. Papa, can Belle read to me tonight? If she likes?” he asked hopefully.

Rumpelstiltskin parted his lips in a little ‘o’ of surprise. He hadn’t known his son was interested in reading, belatedly, he realised it was nigh time for him to learn. He smiled at him, however, and nodded. “If she likes.” he conditioned it.

“I don’t mind at all. But we’ll save Harry Potter for lessons tomorrow, okay Bae?” she smiled. Baelfire nodded agreeably, and the two took off together hand in hand. Rumpelstiltskin found himself watching as they left, and noting how comfortable the two looked, even after a day of knowing one another.

He found himself rather liking it, which was odd enough in itself, as he didn’t like strangers near Baelfire… But something about this princess, this Belle, made him feel at ease.

Meanwhile, Baelfire and Belle had reached Bae’s room, and they were snuggled up together on his bed as she read a story about heroes and villains.


	3. Chapter Two

Belle’s first two days in the Dark Castle were nothing like she’d imagined, briefly though she had. She was shown kindness where she previously thought would be fear, and she had enough to eat every meal. Baelfire always asked her about that, saying that she looked so thin.  
She supposed rationing food for three months before the Dark One showed up and saved the kingdom would do that to a person.

Either way, Belle was quite content with her new life at the Dark Castle. It wasn’t nearly as dark as people said, nor was its owner. Granted, Belle spent more time with Baelfire than with Rumpelstiltskin, but she knew enough about him now that she was quite lucky to consider him a friend.

Belle spent her mornings helping Baelfire plow through the first Harry Potter book, eating breakfast and preparing lunch, and in the afternoon when Baelfire was taking his nap, she got to spend time either with Rumpelstiltskin, or with the books he’d gifted to her.

He would return from a deal often in a sour mood, but occasionally, when he’d returned with a gift, he was able to put on a smile in favour of seeing the reaction Bae or herself would give him. The two never disappointed, Belle even going as far as to hug him one day. He didn’t quite know what to do after that, blushing and telling her it was no mater. But it was, to her at least.

Because you see, no one had ever really paid much attention to her love of books. Her father hadn’t forbidden it, but Gaston had never seemed interested in them. So for her new master to approve and even indulge her in this, was quite a leap into Belle’s good graces.

Belle was just waking up one morning when she heard the scream. Her blood froze, for half a second, before becoming boiling hot. She ran, half undressed as she was, into Baelfire’s room. He was sweating when she touched his forehead, and he jumped at the gentle caress.

“Mama, please…” Baelfire whimpered, still stuck in the nightmare. “I’ll be good. Papa will be good too, you know; he always is.” he pleaded with his mother, and Belle’s heart broke in that very same moment. She didn’t dare call for Rumpelstiltskin, knowing this was supposed to be one of her duties, and yet her heart wished he was there. He’d know what to do.

And then, suddenly, Belle knew what to do as well. She ran over to the bowl of water that Bae used to clean his face, and gripped it tightly in both her hands. With little hesitation, the little woman poured the water on top of her charge. Then she tossed the bowl away, and sat down beside a gasping Baelfire.

“Belle?” Bae choked out, amidst his sobs. His blue eyes were wide and fearful. Belle pulled him into her arms, letting the child soak her undershirt. “It’s me,” she soothed him. “Do you want me to get your papa?” she asked gently.

Baelfire shook his head. “Papa’s prob’ly getting tired of this nightmare.” he whispered anxiously. “But you’re here now, so it’s okay.” he said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

Belle smiled in spite of herself, kissing her little man’s head. “That’s right, Bae. I’m here. I’ll not leave any time soon, either.” she vowed. “Why don’t you tell me about your nightmare? It’ll help.” she suggested. 

Baelfire snuggled closer into her chest, burying his face in her neck. “Okay,” he said hesitantly. “It was before Papa came to be the Dark One, he wasn’t always you know,” he began. Belle filed that away for questioning later, but now let the child speak. “And mama was yelling at him again. She was always yelling, mama was.” he hiccuped. Belle pressed a kiss to his forehead, her heart going out to the boy and his father.

“Anyway, it was market day in town, and Papa hadn’t sold anything because everyone thought he was a coward.” Bae whispered confidentially. Belle’s eyes widened in surprise, but she hid the shock from the boy as she buried her face in his hair. “Mama was mad. She said he was useless, and what good was a man who couldn’t provide for his family?” he went on. “I don’t get it, Belle, Papa’s not useless. He never was. He--”

Baelfire’s words were cut off, however, by a knocking on the door. After a moment, the door cracked open. “Everyone decent?” came Rumpelstiltskin’s snarky voice. Belle let out a relieved giggle as she pressed Bae closer to her. “Bae’s covering the worst of it.” Belle told her master. “If you’ll let him stay in my lap, I should be fine.” she added, however hesitantly.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, and he stepped into the room. “Are you alright, son? Belle calm you down?” he asked, his voice full of concern for his child. Baelfire nodded readily enough, making Belle give herself a mental high five. She could do this, help raise this child. “Belle knows a lot. She’s really smart, papa.” Bae chirped from his perch on Belle’s lap.

Belle’s face reddened in a light blush, but she didn’t contradict the child. “Why thank you, master Bae.” she smiled as she kissed his head again fondly. Rumpelstiltskin was staring at them, half in awe and half in surprise. She was opening her mouth to ask him to join them on the bed, when he froze, flinching.   
“What’s wrong?” Belle asked in concern, looking at Baelfire questioningly. “It’s a deal, someone wants to make one and Papa can’t resist the temptation.” Bae told her. “It’s part of his curse as the Dark One--” he began.

“Shush, Baelfire.” Rumpelstiltskin said, a bit sharper than he’d intended. Baelfire crumpled into Belle’s chest, and Belle gently pet his hair. “It’s ok, Bae.” she murmured in his ear. “Papa probably just doesn’t want me to know.” she forced a smile for the child’s sake, trying to curb her own curiosity.

Bae nodded, smiling softly at her. He liked Belle; she was kind and she helped him read. And she was pretty, oh she was so pretty, the child thought as he played with her hair, all pulled to the left side of her shoulder.

“The particulars of how I came to be the dark one are not necessary for Belle to know, son.” Rumpelstiltskin said softly. “It could put her in danger, even,” he added. He wasn’t sure if that last bit was for Belle’s sake or his son’s.

Belle nodded solemnly, as did Baelfire. “Yes papa,” and “yes sir” was chorused as Bae nuzzled deeper into Belle’s embrace.

“I wouldn’t want Belle to be in danger.” Bae said at last, breaking the silence. “I love having Belle here.” he shot Belle an affectionate glance, which she readily returned. “I like being here.” she admitted, softly. 

The mixture of parents and child spent the rest of the evening together, Belle still holding Baelfire even after she dried up. He was in no inclination to move away, and she in none to make him. Rumpelstiltskin made a good conversationalist, he was knowledgeable about anything Belle wasn’t herself. 

Baelfire eventually began to snore again, and Belle giggled a little. The child - she almost started to refer to him as hers, and oh wouldn’t that be bad? - was so sweet, innocent. She’d do anything to keep him that way. And it was a blessing to both the child and the faux-mother that the father felt he same way.

Finally, Rumpelstiltskin left them, saying that they should get some sleep. Belle was just about to reach over to touch his shoulder when he disappeared, into thin air. She sighed, Baelfire giggled and she gave him a little shove. “Careful there,” she teased him. “Wouldn’t want you to fall out of bed, would we?” she asked, shoving him closer and closer to the edge, however gentle her movements were.

“Very funny, Belle.” Baelfire chortled, launching himself back into her lap so that he couldn’t be thrown off the bed. “You laugh now,” Bae said. “but if I actually fell off, you’d be so worried.” his eyes dared her to argue, and she didn’t even try. She knew a hopeless case when she saw one.  
And so she smiled, leaned herself forward until he fell back onto his pillows, and she covered him up with his blankets again. “Don’t worry about your nightmares, Bae. That’s all they are now.” She murmured, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“But Belle,” Baelfire protested. “My mama really did leave.” he told her quietly. Belle’s heart went out to the child as she squeezed his arm. “Be that as it may,” she said after a moment’s struggle to compose herself. “Your papa didn’t.” she pointed out. “And I won’t, either.” she added hesitantly, kissing his nose.

“Good,” Bae sighed sleepily, reaching up and patting her cheek. “I don’t want you to ever leave.” he told her firmly. “I won’t, love, don’t worry.” Belle gently told him, kissing him just once on the corner of his mouth. “Now go to sleep. We’ve got a lot of mischief to get up to in our book tomorrow.” she winked as she closed the door behind her, sighing heavily as she leaned against it. 

The child was growing attached to her, and she to him. But she yearned to understand the father, she wanted to know him. And so with a decided smile, she went downstairs. Rumpelstiltskin was, as per usual, spinning at his wheel.

“Why do you spin so much?” Belle asked, breaking the silence. He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, and he looked up at her. “To help me forget.” he admitted, looking back down at his wheel.

“Forget what?” Belle asked, ever the curious one. With a look of surprise, Rumpelstiltskin's movements came to a halt.

“I guess it worked.” And Belle laughed, smiling indulgently at the man who, despite what he thought, was definitely just a man.


	4. Chapter Three

Belle’s duties were light enough that she had time free after a day’s work. With Baelfire’s fast learning, he was getting quite far into Harry Potter. She was proud of the little imp, but something held her back from putting her whole heart into the boy.

She knew exactly what was keeping her, as well. It was the father, Rumpelstiltskin. She couldn’t help it; the man - for that’s what he was, Belle was adamant of this fact - was so nervous around her, around Bae even. That made her even more sure of the fact that Rumpelstiltskin was just a man. He was even a good man, and Belle felt her heart clench every time she was around him.

She tried to ignore that bit, though. For what use did he have of her, if not Bae’s almost-mama? Surely he did not see her in the same light, however favorably she tried to appear in his eyes. Still, Belle couldn’t help pushing herself forward whenever Rumpelstiltskin was in need of some help.

Such as the time with the curtains. The Dark Castle may be named aptly, but damned if Belle didn’t want to add a little light into - at least - Baelfire’s life. She had climbed upon a great big ladder, and was attempting to pull down the curtains when Rumpelstiltskin walked in.

She came falling down, with a nervous yelp. But she needn’t have been scared, because Rumpelstiltskin caught her. In his own two arms. She blushed, her mouth suddenly going dry as she looked at his lips, then his eyes. She tried to focus on his eyes as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck to help hold her in place.

“Uh,” she murmured. “Thank you. I’d be splat in the hall if not for you.” She blushed a little as he preened just a bit from her praise. “It’s uhm, no matter.” Rumpelstiltskin assured her, and then as if he’d just remembered he was holding her still, he let her down, tipping her over onto her feet. Belle instantly mourned the loss, but smiled at him anyway.

“Really though, I’m forever grateful.” she whispered, and against her better judgement, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She smiled at his eyes, wide with surprise, and pulled away. Rumpelstiltskin blushed, and nodded. “It’s no matter.” he repeated, this time a bit more strongly.

For the most part, things continued on the same after that day. Belle would greet Rumpelstiltskin happily, and he’d return it in a daze. Some things were different, though, such as Belle would be much more affectionate with him. She would kiss his cheek before she went off with Baelfire for the night, and she would sometimes take his hand when she was talking to him earnestly about something.

And mostly, Baelfire didn’t notice the signs. But sometimes he would give Belle a sideways glance, which she always shook her head at. She was shy, but she did feel things for her master. He was just-- He was kind to Belle and that meant the world to her.

On one such day, Belle was just finishing up a lesson with Baelfire, on the seventh chapter of Harry Potter, when Rumpelstiltskin poofed into the room. “Rumpel? What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly, looking at his disheveled state. “Papa?” Baelfire added anxiously, not used to seeing him look so ragged after a deal.

“I’m fine!” Rumpelstiltskin croaked out. “Belle, please, some tea.” he requested. Belle nodded, shutting the book and gliding gracefully towards the kitchen. Baelfire stepped closer to his father. “Papa, what’s wrong?” he demanded.

“Just a bit of a deal gone wrong, son, it’s okay.” Rumpelstiltskin tried to console his son. The boy helped his father over to an easy chair, and Rumpelstiltskin fell heavily into it. Belle returned shortly with the tea.

“I chose a chamomile and chai blend, sir, I thought it would calm you best.” Belle commented nervously, handing the tea to Rumpelstiltskin. “That was right, thank you Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin said, taking a sip of the tea and shuddering visibly.

“Papa, what happened? At the deal?” Baelfire asked hesitantly, pulling himself into Belle’s comforting arms. Belle ran her hands up and down Bae’s arms gently, kissing his head. “Yes, Rumpel, won’t you tell us? So we can help you?” Belle requested hopefully.

Rumpelstiltskin debated internally for a moment before nodding. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for you to know.” he said at length. Belle smiled, and Bae squealed with excitement as they waited. “There was a fairy,” he said at last. “She was called upon before I came. They wanted to trap the dark one in a bottle,” he rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows that’s for genies.”

“Not everyone,” Belle giggled, and earned herself a smirk from Rumpelstiltskin. “What? I didn’t. Go on. Genies and bottles, not Rumpelstiltskin’s.” she smirked encouragingly. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. “They wanted to take my power,” he admitted. “To free you both, I suppose. I don’t know.” he sighed loudly.

Belle narrowed her eyes. “Was it someone my father put up to this?” Belle asked with a sigh. Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. “Either way, I’m in no need of a rescue.” she added, murmured mostly for Baelfire’s benefit. 

“Neither am I.” Bae puffed his chest out from his perch on Belle’s lap. “We love being here, both of us. Don’t we Belle?” Belle nodded, smiling a little at Rumpelstiltskin. “I’m never bored here, that’s for sure.” she said with a proper grin.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. “Either way, I managed to make it back here. I think we’re all safe.” he promised, ruffling Baelfire’s hair. “Good,” Belle asserted, smiling at the imp. “I know you’ll keep us both safe, don’t you Bae?” she soothed the boy before anything could even happen.

“Yes’m. Papa always keeps me safe, and now you too.” he smiled, pleased. He loved his father and his Belle. Baelfire smiled brightly at Belle and his father, then bent back over his book, which he had brought with him when he came to sit with Belle in the easy chair.

Rumpelstiltskin blushed, the red hue blending into the grey-green so neatly that Belle almost didn’t notice it. But she did, and she smiled, ducking her head to hide her amusement. By then, it was after dinner time, and so the trio went to eat.

Over the meal, they spoke little, preferring to shove their faces full of food. After they ate all they could, Belle hung back to let the father and son say goodnight. Once that was done, she smiled and led Bae down their shared hallway. Belle ducked into his room, and they spoke together softly for a few minutes before Belle bid him goodnight. “Good dreams, Bae.” she smiled as she kissed his brow.

“Good dreams, Belle.” Baelfire returned, letting out a yawn as he curled up into a ball. Belle smiled and kissed him a final time before getting up and leaving, shutting his door just a little, leaving it open a crack so that she’d hear him if the boy called out for her. Belle went into her own room then, sighing softly as she closed the door partially behind her.

Belle went to her dresser, a beautiful maroon thing, and selected a night dress for herself. It was grey and plain, but Belle didn’t particularly care for showy dress. Once she’d changed, Belle began to brush out her hair. It was getting long, and often she kept it in a braid.

Tonight, she did it up nicely in a bun. After she was done preparing for her sleep, Belle laid down on the bed, curling up under the blue covers, and sighed. She was quite happy with her life at the Dark Castle, it was truly lovely. But Belle longed for just a bit more than a tutor’s position…. As much as she was loathe to admit, Belle had fallen for Rumpelstiltskin.

She hadn’t meant to do that at all. Belle didn’t ever, as a child, envision any great romance in her future. As a teenager, even less-- especially after she’d become engaged to Gaston upon reaching her majority at eighteen. And yet… Rumpelstiltskin was exactly what Belle had always thought as a perfect match for her. He was smart(devastatingly so) and was kind, and Gods, he was so handsome. Even grey-green, the man had appeal to her.

Belle was screwed, in plain.


	5. Chapter Four

Belle tried not to dwell on the fact she’d fallen for her master. She took care of his son, admitting to herself, the boy was theirs. Rumpelstiltskin may never dwell on that fact, but sometimes it kept Belle up at night. Still -- Belle hadn’t tried any spectacular open affection with the imp, however much she wanted to slant her lips over his… 

She shook herself, making her look quite strange but she didn’t care. She could not, would not, dwell on the imp’s lips. Belle sighed to herself as she went about her day, Baelfire had finished Harry Potter’s first book, and was losing himself in the second. Bae was such a good little man. Belle loved that about him, and she often called him “her little man.” The days when she did so, Baelfire’s chest always puffed out in pride. Without fail, he’d be excited at the prospect of being so manly in Belle’s eyes.

“Good morning, little man.” Belle smiled as Bae clambered into her room one morning. “Good morning, Belle.” he responded, the little puff in his chest very visible to Belle’s keen eyes. She giggled, and handed the boy his book. She was turning him into quite the monster where books were concerned. She couldn’t be more proud.

“Belle?” Bae said after a pause, where he’d been getting settled on her bed. “Yes, love?” she replied, pausing her sewing to look over at him. “Are you happy here?” he asked, squirming a little. “Or- or do you wish someone would come and save you? Like those stupid people from a few weeks ago? When Papa was hurt?” he said in a rush.

“Baelfire, calm down.” Belle said first, putting aside the sewing altogether. He took the opening for what it was, laying his head in her lap. “I’m very happy here, my little man.” she whispered. “I couldn’t be happier anywhere else. You two are my family.” she said firmly.

Bae squirmed a little, so that he could look up at her. “I know I’m your son,” Bae said with a giggle at the shocked look on her face. “But what’s papa?” he asked innocently, and Belle froze mid-giggle, blushing and looking down. “I don’t know. Not my father.” she said quickly. “He’s something special, all of his own.” she whispered.

“Do you love papa?” Bae whispered, just as quietly. Belle contemplated for a moment how to answer that question. “....Yes.” she said at last, opting for honesty. “He’s my very best friend, ‘sides you.” she murmured. “Yeah, but do you love him, Belle?” he whispered again. “You know what I mean.” he taunted, and she flinched just a little. “Bae, why all the questions?” she dodged. 

“Because I don’t want you to leave. And if you love us, even just a little, then you won’t leave!” Bae explained in the childish manner he was wont to use. Belle smiled, relieved that that was all. “Bae, I couldn’t leave. Not ever.” she whispered. “For one, I have that deal with Rum, and for another… You are my son.” she reminded him, tweaking his nose.

Bae beamed at her, swinging his arms about her neck and kissing her boyishly on the mouth. She giggled as he pulled away. “Bae!” she teased. “Mama!” he sassed back, and Belle blushed down to her chest. “My little man.” she whispered, and kissed his head. Then she froze, seeing Rumpelstiltskin leaning against the door frame.

“Rum-- Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle stammered, looking down at the boy unashamedly still in her lap. “Papa, guess what?” Bae said happily. “What’s that, son?” Rumpelstiltskin caught Belle’s eye, and gave her a small smile. It wasn’t the profession of love she wanted, but she’d take it. She smiled back.

“Belle won’t leave, not ever, and she loves you.” Bae chirped, and Belle narrowly resisted the urge to murder the boy, here and now, in front of his father and everything. Rumpelstiltskin stiffened, looking at Belle in shock.

“Bae.” Belle hissed, her face so red she could feel it burn. Bae turned around to look at her questioningly. “I was keeping it a secret.” she whispered lamely. Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes, if she’d looked at them, were so wide and full of hope. “Bae, son, go on to your room. Your …. mama and I need to talk.” he managed to get out. Baelfire jumped out of Belle’s lap, the little traitor, and left.

“I’m sorry-- I- I didn’t tell him to call me that.” Belle stammered first. “No, I don’t think you did.” Rumpelstiltskin assured her, looking down. “I think he thought of that all on his own.” he sighed, really sighed then. “But uhm…” he blushed, and looked down at his feet.

“Yes?” Belle looked up at him, through thick lashes. She realised that the wretched man wasn’t going to bring up the declaration of love that Bae had done for her. She took a deep breath, glanced over at him, still looking downcast, and decided it was time.

“He wasn’t lying-- Bae, I mean.” Belle blushed darkly, but she had to do this. She’d lose her home, she’d lose Bae, but she needed to let this man know… he was just a man, and he could be loved - so very loved - if only he’d let her.

Rumpelstiltskin’s head tilted up, just a little as he glanced over at her, perhaps to check to see how she was lying about this. She pressed on. “You saved me, you know that. But I’m not confusing love for gratitude-- You’re kind, Rumpel, not to everyone, but you let me see it. And you’re smart, and you like reading, and you let me read. How could I not…. how could I not love you for this?” she whispered lamely.

“Belle…” Rumpelstiltskin whispered her name reverently, and Gods, it was not fair that his voice speaking her name could cause so many emotions, send shivers down her spine. “How? I… I don’t understand. Belle, you deserve--”

Belle flinched, and he stopped. “Don’t I, Rumpel?” she murmured, stepping unsteadily onto her feet and crouching beside him. “Don’t I deserve what I’d like?” she whispered. Rumpelstiltskin jerked his head in an unsteady nod. “Of course you do.” he said softly.

“Then let me have you.” She whispered again, her eyes shining with hope. “You have had me,” Rumpelstiltskin ducked his head as he admitted that. “I’ve… I’ve loved you for ages now.” he swallowed noisily, but Belle could barely hear him over the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest.

Belle leaned forward, and she put her head on his shoulder. He stiffened, but after a moment he relaxed and put an arm around her waist. They spend a little while, maybe five minutes, just sitting together. No words needed to be spoken. They had each other.

At length, Baelfire knocked on the door, jolting the two from their position. Belle blushed, but Rumpelstiltskin kept an arm around her. “Hey, Bae.” Belle said, trying to seem as if everything was normal.

“Do I get to tell you both that I told you so?” Bae chirped hopefully. Belle took one look at the boy, and she laughed. He was practically dancing as he stood. “No.” she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“You can tell your Papa that though,” she said, mirth in her eyes. “He hid it too well.” she complained.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, and Belle’s eyes lit up happily to be the one that made him laugh. She snuggled back closer into his embrace, and opened her own arms for Bae. Bae readily came into them, smiling happily.

“I love you both.” Belle whispered, and she felt Rumpel’s sigh more than heard it. She smiled, and bent around to kiss him on his scaled chin. Rumpelstiltskin sighed again, but this time she knew how happy he was. She could feel it in his smile, hidden in her hair.

Belle smiled, and Baelfire nuzzled deeper into her arms. “Love you too, Mama.” he said happily. Belle’s heart constricted almost painfully as she held and was held by her boys. Baelfire was hers, hers and Rumpel’s at least, and she would never let them go.

Belle leaned in to Rumpel’s chest, and he kissed her head. “and I love you too.” he whispered, just a little shyly. Belle reached up, tangled her hand in his hair, and kissed him on the mouth. She smiled against his lips, felt his smile, and she pulled away with a happy sigh. “Bae, it’s time for bed.” she said after a few minutes of the content cuddling.

Baelfire pouted, but a look from his mama shushed him before he could even speak. “Goodnight papa. Goodnight mama.” Bae said after a pause, hugging them both again before he scuttled off to his own room, leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone with Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin moved to stand up, but Belle kept herself squared into his arms. “Don’t leave, not yet.” she begged, and he acquiesced at once. He did, however, pick her up into his arms and plop her down on her bed, and cuddled up behind her. She sighed happily at the feeling of his arms around her waist, keeping her grounded.

“I can’t believe you love me,” Belle admitted, turning in his arms to touch his cheek. “What in the gods name do you mean, Belle?” he asked, touching her cheek in response. “You’re the princess… I can’t believe you love me.” Belle rolled her eyes at that. “Rum, darling, I haven’t been a princess for three whole months. I’ve just been yours.” she emphasized the word, and he let out a low laugh.

“Either way.. I’m the lucky one, sweetheart.” Rumpelstiltskin told her, and her heart warmed at the endearment. Two days ago, she’d have killed to be Rumpelstiltskin’s sweetheart. and now here they were… No blood involved.

Belle smiled again, and nuzzled deeper into his chest. She wanted to be closer still. “We’re both lucky.” she smiled happily at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worried. Belle chuckled, but a sob escaped her and it came out chokingly.

“I’m just so happy.” She promised quietly. “Rumpel, I couldn’t bear to think that all I was was your maid, your son’s caretaker. And now I know I was wrong, and I--” she cut off, sighing. “You’ve never been my son’s caretaker, darling Belle.” Rumpel told her, kissing her on the corner of her mouth. “Ever since day one, I thought you two were awfully close.” he explained, kissing her chin. “You’re his mama.” he breathed.

“Yes.” Belle whispered back, and tangled her hand in his hair to keep him in place as she kissed him again. “And to you, sir? What am I?” Belle couldn’t resist asking. “Everything.” Rumpel punctuated the word with another kiss, leaning on his elbow to look at her. Belle chuckled, and shook her head. “A proper word, please?” she begged. She needed to know.

“My true love, my future bride, my everything.” Rumpelstiltskin whispered against her lips, kissing her again. Belle sighed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him to her. “I love you,” she breathed. “Marry me.” she begged. “Marry me right now,”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one coercing you into marriage?” Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, pulling her closer to his chest. “C’est la vie, Rumpel. It’s life, and you’re my life, and I want to marry you.” she rambled. Rumpelstiltskin touched his fingers to her lips, and she shushed, giggling a little. “I want to marry you, too.” he whispered. “And we’ll be married soon. I just want a chance to ask you.” he said teasingly.

“You should get a move on, then,” Belle nudged him teasingly. “Patience, woman. We just found out our feelings were mutual.” he teased again. 

Belle giggled, and leaned in for another kiss as she smiled. “I love you,” she sighed against his mouth. “I love you too, dearest.” Rumpelstiltskin whispered back. Belle fell back against the bed, bringing him down with her. She smiled invitingly, and he had to kiss her again.

Belle’s hands twined into his hair, carding her fingers through it. He groaned, kissing her slowly, trailing the kisses down her chin to her neck. He sucked her skin into his mouth, giving her a hot open-mouthed kiss that caused her toes to curl and her to yank at his hair.

Belle arched into his touch, her own unexperienced touches unsure, but she was slowly starting to think that Rumpelstiltskin rather liked it whenever she touched him, wherever she touched him. Belle had a passing thought of wishing she’d let Gaston touch her like this, so that she’d know how to please Rumpel, but she shook that thought away. Rumpelstiltskin was the only one she wanted to touch her -- ever.

Belle let out a little mewl of surprise as she felt something hard against her belly. “Rumpel?” she whispered questioningly, looking into his amber eyes trustingly. “Umm…. I should-- I should go…” Rumpelstiltskin blushed darkly, the red at odds with his grey-green skin. 

But Belle, the little vixen she was, shook her head firmly. “No, please. How am I to know you if you hide from me, Rumpel?” she whispered, touching his face. Rumpelstiltskin’s blush darkened, but he didn’t pull away this time. “You’re far too brave for your own good, my Belle.” was all he said. She giggled.

“I’m only brave because of you, Rum.” Belle told him firmly, wrapping his arms back round her waist and putting her own around his neck. She pulled him closer, until he was sure that he was going to explode from the contact. “With you, I have no fear.” She whispered.

“You have no need to be fearful around me, my love.” Rumpelstiltskin told her, caressing her face tenderly. “You’re safe with me.” he whispered. Belle smiled brilliantly, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. “I know.” she told him with another wobbly smile.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Rumpel said nervously as he rolled them over, so she was straddling him. “And if I want this?” Belle whispered, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “If I want you?”

“You deserve anything you want.” Rumpelstiltskin traced her cheek. She practically purred, nuzzling into the embrace. “I want to know what it is to be held by you, Rumpel.” She told him shakily, the pleasure of his embrace almost tipping her over already. “You’re my True Love and I want you.” She murmured.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, a true smile, however hesitant it was. “You don’t have to beg, darling…. I’ll give you whatever your heart desires.” he whispered, squeezing the top of her leg tentatively, as if still afraid she’d push him away.

She didn’t, of course she didn’t. Belle arched into his touch, shamelessly bringing his attention to her breasts. He groaned, nuzzling his head into the crevice between them. “I love you,” he admitted for what felt the hundredth time.

Belle didn’t care, she’d never get used to hearing it. This magical man, this incredible person… loved her. Her!! “I love you too.” she purred, the pleasure of his touch already bringing her closer to the climax she was waiting for.

He squeezed then, just a little pressure against her breast, and she fell apart in his arms. She crashed onto his chest, and he simply held her, sighing with amazed wonder. This woman craved his touch, as unbelievable as that was, and he would be damned if he left her wanting.

“Is there more?” Belle whispered in shock as he began to run his hands up her sides. “I don’t see how it gets better,” she said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Rumpelstiltskin groaned, pulling her closer to his heart as he cradled her. “I love you, Belle.” he murmured, and with his arms still round her, their clothes disappeared, him having used a hint of magic. 

“Oh,” Belle whispered, feeling his hardness press against her. “I’m beginning to feel just how much,” she giggled a little, perhaps nervously, but Rumpelstiltskin was almost dead from the pleasure she was giving him as she rocked slowly back and forth.

“Belle, luv, stop.” Rumpelstiltskin croaked out, and she halted immediately. “Did I do it wrong?” she asked shyly, rolling off of him in embarrassment. “Not at all,” Rumpelstiltskin rolled over to his side, pressing a hand into her cheek to comfort her. “You’re doing far too well… If you kept it up, luv, we’d be over before we began.” he admitted.

She blushed, and leaned into his touch. “I just want to make it good for you,” she told him. “So that you won’t want anyone else by the time I’m done with you.” she said saucily, winking. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, taking one of her legs and pulling her to him, letting her drape the leg over his.

“I couldn’t ever want anyone but you, dearest.” he told her gently. And they spent the rest of the night like this, with her clutching him until she turned boneless, his control finally snapping once he’d had her. He held her tight to him, kissing her everywhere as they coupled endlessly.


	6. Chapter Five

Morning finally came, sunlight greeting the couple against their will. Belle moaned, and tried to snuggled deeper into Rumpelstiltskin’s hold before memories came crashing down on her. Baelfire was probably in her room, wondering where she was… Unless he’d come looking for her here first. She cursed, and got up at last, reluctantly.

She struggled to find her clothes at first, until she at last found a brand new, blue dress in the closet. “Rumpel, you’re going to spoil me.” she muttered, and he must have woken up in her absence, because suddenly there he was, helping her lace up her dress.

“You deserve to be spoiled, dearest.” Rumpelstiltskin told her, resting his head against her shoulder. “I love you.” he reminded her, and she smiled happily. “I love you too.” she sighed, pressing into him before turning and kissing him again.

“Our son is probably waiting for me,” Belle said, the plural slipping out without even meaning. Rumpelstiltskin grinned wolfishly at her. “I’ll have to fight him for your attentions, now, huh?” he teased. 

“My attention is only for my boys,” Belle retorted, kissing him again. “I have enough room in my heart for both of you.” she whispered against his lips.

“Your boys,” Rumpelstiltskin smiled against her lips. “I like that.” he admitted shyly. “Well,” Belle said humming. “It’s true. That’s you and Bae- my boys.”

At this moment, Baelfire knocked on the door. Luckily, he listened when he was told to wait a moment for mama or papa to open the door. Rumpelstiltskin stole a final kiss from his future bride before smilingly opening the door.

“Good morning, son.” he smiled.

“Good morning, papa. Is mama in here? I couldn’t find her.” Bae chirped, unbothered by the fact his parents were now.. entangled.

“Yes, love. I’m right here.” Belle asserted, coming up and pressing her small front to Rumpelstiltskin’s back. She put her arms around his waist, loosely. “Did you need me last night, honey? I’m sorry.” she asked worriedly.

“No’m, I just needed my book.” Baelfire assured her, giggling at her open affection to his father. “Why are you hugging papa?” he asked, confused.

“‘Cause I love him.” Belle said firmly, giggling at her beau’s reaction. He tensed instantly. 

Belle didn’t let that deter her, firmly grasping around his waist and squeezing affectionately. “Is that ok with you, Bae?” Belle dropped her arms from around Rumpel and he immediately mourned the loss.

“Well, you are Mama.” he said softly. “And he’s Papa. It’s only fair you love each other.” he explained in a childlike manner.

“See? I told you he’d be ok.” Belle turned around and stuck her tongue out at Rumpelstiltskin, who rolled his eyes.

“Yes, O Great and Knowledgeable One. You were right.” Rumpelstiltskin snarked, poking her in the ribs. Belle snorted, and grabbed him by his face and pulled him to her, kissing him with such ardent affection that made Bae laugh.

“Mama, you’re going to make him fall over.” Bae teased, grinning wolfishly. Rumpelstiltskin snorted, pulling Belle closer. “I don’t think this wee slip of a girl could do me any serious damage.” he said.

“Is that-” Belle gasped out through her laughter. “Is that a challenge?” 

“Oh, aye. Feel free to attempt it.” Rumpelstiltskin laughed, kissing her on the head.

Belle leaned up, into his kiss. “I just might,” she told him teasingly. “It’s not everyday the Dark One tells you you can beat ‘em up.” she said condescendingly, giggling. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, and grabbed her waist, picking her up and twirling her around until she begged mercy.

“I’m not afraid of you, dearest. I could dispense of you within seconds.” he smirked. “All I’ve to do is spin you ‘round.”

“You’d have to get through me, too, Papa.” Baelfire snarked, coming up and pulling his mother’s arms round him. She squeezed him gently. “Nothing will hurt my Mamma.” he said firmly.

“My strong knight,” Belle cooed, destroying the words effectively as she puckered her lips and kissed Bae’s head.

“Moooom.” Bae laughed, wiggling away from her.

“Deal with it Bae,” Belle snorted. “I’m affectionate with the ones I love most. And you will just have to DEAL!” she wrapped around him and kissed his shoulder tenderly. “My little man.”

“Does this mean,” Rumpelstiltskin teased. “I’m to share you with my own boy?” his eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Yes. You’re going to have to share, sorry,” she laughed, untangling herself from Bae and stalking over to Rumpelstiltskin, who grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. She sighed happily, the gesture meaning a lot to her.

Belle twirled into his arms, smiling as Bae came over to curl up, his head in her lap. She began to pet his hair, leaning her face up to kiss Rumpelstiltskin again. Gods, she loved him. And somehow - in no other realm he found a love like hers.

She hummed against Rumpelstiltskin’s lips, sighing with the usual pleasure of his kiss. Everything in this single moment, felt right.

And then everything was shot to hell.

Everything happened at once; the door to the Great Hall was smashed open, and Rumpelstiltskin moved Belle and Bae both behind him. There was shouting, and Bae was cringing, and Gods, this wasn’t fair. Belle turned herself around, her back to Rumpelstiltskin’s, and began to comfort the crying child.

“We are here for the Princess Belle of Avonlea.” one of the men said. Belle felt Baelfire stiffen, but Rumpelstiltskin didn’t even flinch.  
“I know no one that goes by that name,” Rumpelstiltskin said easily. 

“Don’t you though, Dark One?” the man taunted. “Or have you already turned her aside? Were her ways not good enough for you?” he laughed.

Rumpelstiltskin saw red, and all he knew was this man was talking badly of the woman who would become his wife. He stalked forward, and was about to squeeze the life out of his neck when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Rumpel… Stop.” Belle murmured. “This isn’t you.”

“Isn’t it?” Rumpelstiltskin taunted, turning to face Belle, still holding the man’s neck.

“No! It isn’t. You’re a man, Rumpel, who has made mistakes, but you’re better than this! Let him go.” Belle demanded. 

Rumpelstiltskin flinched, looking at her helplessly. “Belle, love… He came here for you.” Rumpelstiltskin tried to reason with her.

“And I’m not going.” Belle said firmly. “Let him go, and send him off to the castle with the rest of the Papa’s men. I’m here with you Rumpel.” she told him gently.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded minutely, then slammed the man up against the wall. “Let it be known that Belle of Avonlea is gone… She is no longer yours -- but mine. I won’t tolerate any more attempts on bringing her from my arms.” he growled and then the magic enveloped the men.

Rumpelstiltskin fell onto the floor, his knees giving out. Bae rushed over to him, but Belle was quicker. “Bae, son, why don’t you go and read for a bit? I need to talk to Papa.” she murmured.

“Don’t be mad at him, Mama. He was just protecting you.” Bae pleaded. Belle shot her son a gentle smile. “I’m not mad.” she promised. “I just truly want to talk to him.” she explained. Bae nodded, and ran off to read his third Harry Potter book.

Belle advanced on Rumpelstiltskin, and he was looking at her wearily.

“I won’t apologise.” Rumpelstiltskin said at last, before she could say anything. “I wanted to protect Bae and you. I won’t ever apologise for that.”

Belle pooled her skirts around him, on him. She wanted her scent to be overwhelming his senses, as she leaned in and pressed a hand on his chest. It was beating a rapid taboo.

“I wouldn’t ask you to.” she told him gently.

“You wouldn’t?” Rumpel’s brow crinkled in surprise.

“Of course not.” She whispered, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. “You just wanted to protect me…. I want you to be protecting.” she said.

“You got your wish,” he chuckled darkly, sighing. He was sure he had lost her, and then she kissed him on the corner of his mouth and he was lost. “Belle…”

“Stop thinking.” Belle whispered, snuggling her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. “You’re not you when you do that, and it worries me.” She admitted.

“I’m sorry, Belle…” Rumpelstiltskin whispered. “I don’t mean to worry you - ever.” he told her truthfully, making her smile.

“I know, my love.” she promised. “That’s what makes it easy to do it…” she asserted with a giggle.

“I’m sorry,” Rumpelstiltskin repeated again, looking down.

Belle shook her head. “Stop it, Rum. I don’t want you to be sorry,” she said gently, climbing into his lap unabashedly. “I just want you to hold me, right now.” she admitted quietly.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms dutifully around her. “I love you, Belle.” he reminded her.

“I love you too, Rum.” she promised.

The couple spent a good while there, his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. Finally, Bae came down and asked for lunch.

Belle giggled. “Whoops,” she smiled. “I knew I was forgetting something…”

And they all laughed. They went to the dining hall, and Rumpelstiltskin was kind enough to prepare a feast for them via magic.

Rumpelstiltskin hummed, feigning surprise as Belle almost choked. She had noticed something at the bottom of her glass of mead.

“Rumpel?” she questioned, fishing the ring out of the cup. She gasped as she realised her True Love was on one knee.

“Belle, my love,” he began. “I never imagined I’d fall for you when I asked for you. Truly, I- That was not my intention, and yet… I can’t bring myself to regret even a moment of it.” he told her, and damn it, there she went crying.

“I love you, Belle.” Rumpel whispered. “Will you marry me? Be my wife forever?” he asked.

“I will.” Belle gasped, launching out of her seat and into his arms. She plucked the ring from his hand and slid it onto hers.

“I love you.” They all said at once, Bae included.


End file.
